Prodigio
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Asesino invisible entre la noche del desierto, el más hábil, el más fuerte, el más letal. Sin pasado, sin futuro seguro solo el presente turbulento y la sombra que acompaña sus pasos. Un prodigio, a la hora de matar. Cap. 3.
1. Asesino solitario

Kaixo! esto es una historia que se empolvaba en mi máquina y decidí ponerla ahora que la encontré mientras hacía limpieza, sucede antes de la primer temporada 'Chaotic Century' y trata en su totalidad de Raven, mas otros colados... a ver que tal.

**

* * *

Asesino solitario**

* * *

La arena aterrizó en el ardiente desierto, se levantó una vez mas agitada por el viento que amenazaba con levantar una tormenta, la caravana ansiaba poder llegar a tiempo al campamento, era una ruta donde era conocido el paso de tropas imperiales, el enemigo. Habían pasado casi tres días sin ninguna novedad, el paso había sido tranquilo, el eterno desierto se había mostrado pacífico, unas horas mas y llegarían.

El sol comenzaba a descender, se antojaba una cena calmada con los camaradas una vez que la luna y la noche inundaran el cielo, Diog pensaba contento mientras revisaba la retaguardia como vigía que era, en su Red Horn eso era trabajo fácil.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- se escuchó la voz de su capitán por el comunicador.

-Tranquilas señor, parece que llegaremos bien. Los rumores seguramente eran falsos.- dijo Diog bostezando.

-Podría ser, pero no invoques nada.- dijo el capitán sonriendo.

Diog se aguantó la risa ante el miedo de su superior, eran rumores, la presencia de un asesino en el desierto eran meros rumores del Imperio para alejar a las tropas Republicanas… si, un mero rumor. Lástima por él, la explosión certera en la cabina lo mató sin que supiera que fue, rojos y naranjas danzaron sobre el enorme zoid que de inmediato cayó paralizado.

El chico sobre el Saber Tiger, miró el panorama, cerca de 32 zoids, divisó los de combate, los de abastecimiento y los de los mandos militares, un plan de inmediato apareció y sonrió. –Comencemos- se dijo y el infierno se liberó, cual tormenta de arena rodeó a la confundida y asustada tropa, los disparos, los gritos, las estrategias, la considerable superioridad numérica no fueron nada, no ante un asesino por naturaleza.

Con saña bestial destazó zoids y conductores, no quedó nada vivo, no quedó nada herido, todo destrozado. Una vez que las fauces del Saber Tiger rojo arrancaron la última cabeza, la escotilla se abrió, Raven salió y se estiró, había sido un día común, no había encontrado nada entretenido. Pensaba que esa caravana le ofrecería más reto, pero no. Siempre era así.

_¿__Desde cuando?_

El más apto, el mejor entrenado, el más certero, el más hábil, el que aprende más rápido, el elegido… era él, que lo había llevado a ser único dentro de la elite militar imperial, aquel que trabajaba solo y que no rendía cuentas a nadie mas que al jefe de todos, era como el segundo al mando del ejército, con la diferencia de que a él no le interesaba escalar posiciones ni la estática vida de los cuarteles, él vivía para el campo de batalla y la acción.

La noche caía, el frío no tardaría así que regresó a su zoid y llamó a Shadow que había hecho su parte en la masacre, revisó sus reservas de comida y al ver que no eran muchas, el organoide le dijo que tomara lo necesario de los enemigos destruidos, Raven le gritó con furia –No soy un ladrón, como soldado mantengo mi dignidad. Además, son patéticas sobras de patéticos republicanos. Vamos- el saurio metálico se quedó en silencio y lo siguió sin decir mas.

En la base de una montaña instaló su campamento, la luna le ofrecía suficiente luz como para ahorrarle energía al Saber Tiger, la base más cercana estaba a casi cuatro días de viaje y entre menos energía gastara menores problemas tenía. Era un lugar un tanto inhóspito, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ello.

_¿Desde cuando?_

Comió un poco y durmió unas horas, un sueño sin sueños donde lo único presente eran los planes del mañana, no había recuerdos del día anterior mas que los escritos en su reporte, sus ojos solo estaban puestos en el día siguiente y en que ordenes le habían dado. Pero como solía pasar, estando en lugares tan remotos como esos, su radio no tenía suficiente alcance, los Pteras que servían de enlace de comunicación pocas veces se alejaban tanto de las bases, así que el plan para el día siguiente sería ir a la base más cercana, en espera de ordenes y reabastecimiento, tres días atrás un grupo de cazadores de piezas le habían dado una batalla interesante, y aunque habían terminado igual aniquilados le habían dejado un par de recuerdos en forma de agujeros en la cubierta de su zoid.

El sol apareció cuando él llevaba ya unas horas de viaje, Shadow lo seguía de cerca sin mostrar señales de agotamiento, Raven le había enseñado bien, la resistencia era una de sus cualidades, de ambos. Poco después de las once de la mañana supo que era momento de descansar apenas encontrara un lugar donde ocultarse del inclemente sol. A lado de una enorme duna descendió y comió, era asfixiante y desesperante estar rodeado solo de arena. Pero reparó un poco en su pensamiento ¿de qué mas quería estar rodeado?

No había muchos bosques ahí, la ciudad le era tan detestable como las aldeas o las bases militares, eran sinónimo de gente y mucha, en la vida que recordaba había sido solo él, los entrenamientos, las clases, las prácticas, los descansos, las comidas, todo había implicado a no mas de 20 personas, eso era un número tolerable, pero una multitud durante mucho tiempo lo ponía nervioso (aunque lo negara) y si no eran personas, eran zoids ¿había que considerar siquiera la idea¿Vivir rodeado de lo que mas odiaba en el mundo podía pensarse? No, eso era inimaginable, así que hasta que no encontrara mejores suelos, tendría que conformarse con el eterno desierto que se asimilaba a su cabeza carente de casi todo recuerdo.

_¿Desde cuando?_

Como era su costumbre llego más rápido que el promedio, hizo su aparición en la base que se localizaba en el sur, dentro ya de tierras imperiales, y como solía pasar, en cuanto la presencia del zoid rojo se anunció, entre los soldados que estaban encuartelados se corrió un velo de sorpresa, curiosidad y miedo. Por que Raven era casi una leyenda en todo el imperio, y parte de la república, un niño, a tan corta edad merecedor de tan altas distinciones y portador de tal poder, se sabía que era la punta de lanza para casi toda estrategia imperial. Y eso, era de cuidarse.

Además, aquel misterioso ser que siempre seguía sus pasos, muchos habían oído hablar de él y de los de su tipo, pero era un idea compleja, y aquellos pocos que lo habían visto no podían siquiera expresarlo, por que el organoide le hacía perfecto honor a su nombre, era una sombra que seguía a Raven, pero siendo el chico un ser oscuro en si ¿Qué sombra produce? Una casi invisible, y así permanecía el metálico ser, siempre oculto, pocas veces a la vista de los que veían a Raven pasar.

No esperó ni saludos, ni ceremonias de bienvenida, ni siquiera una mirada, se dirigió directo al cuarto de transmisiones y se comunicó con Proitzen. Después de un escueto saludo y ceremoniosas palabras del hombre, Raven le dio su reporte y esperó ordenes, en silencio mientras del otro lado leía los avances que había llevado en sus casi cuatro meses de campaña asolando el desierto sur del Imperio.

-Me agrada, pero por el momento no tengo nada nuevo, las tropas republicanas están replegándose, parece que están cambiando de estrategia y por el momento no hay nada para ti. Tómate un descanso, en cuanto te necesite te mandaré a buscar, por ahora es todo.-

Raven abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué no era necesario por el momento¿descanso? –¡Proitzen! No, eso no es lo que quiero, necesito contrincantes y que sean fuertes, me mandas a combatir pura basura ¿cómo seré mas fuerte así?-

-¿Mas fuerte?- decía el hombre con voz burlona que Raven no identificaba –pero si eres el mas fuerte, eres el orgullo de mi sistema de entrenamiento, eres mi obra maestra-

Raven alcanzaba a bloquear eso sin darle importancia –Necesito pelear- decía casi desesperado pero manteniendo la compostura.

-Te buscaré algo, por el momento no te alejes de ahí, me comunicaré contigo en cuanto haya algo- y la comunicación se dio por terminada.

Cuando la pantalla se oscureció un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, no era miedo, ni ansiedad, ni… algo que pudiera identificar, pero no lo dejaba en paz. La idea de tener que estar indefinidamente en la base no era lo que esperaba hacer, pero tenía que obedecer.

Agitó los brazos con cansancio, el viaje había sido con pocas escalas y tenía que hallar un lugar donde dormir antes de que la actividad del lugar cesara y fuera fácil su localización, un lugar calmado en medio del caos y lejos de las miradas de todos.

Lo halló con un poco de dificultad, en medio de los hangares sin uso de los Pteras. Ahí, en lo alto extendió su bolsa de dormir, colocó la parrilla y comió un poco, revisó la herida que tenía en el costado, esos cazadores de piezas además del daño a su zoid, le habían dejado un par de costillas lastimadas y una herida que sangró profusamente en su momento, se envolvió en el calor de la hoguera y espero que el alba lo encontrara ya despierto.

Al día siguiente hizo lo que acostumbraba, un baño, un escueto desayuno, búsqueda de nueva información, al no hallarla, un poco de entrenamiento-demostración, que no implicara mucho esfuerzo para no agravar la herida que pronto sanaría, demostración a los estúpidos soldados que se creían superiores a él por ser mayores en edad y tamaño, pero no en inteligencia ni habilidad.

Caminando llegó a la sala de tiro, había una fila esperando arma y espacio para practicar, al verlo se hicieron a un lado pero poco a poco regresaron a su posición, esa gente le temía pero lo demostraba con fanfarronería insegura. –Miren quien nos visita-

-La mascota de su excelencia-

-¿Te derrotaron al fin?-

-¿Te han abandonado aquí?-

Comenzaban a provocarlo sin saber que para él no aplicaba la ley de 'No matarás a los de tu bando', pero Raven se sabía superior y perder su tiempo matando ratas, no era de su agrado. Avanzó hasta el inicio de la fila y tomó un arma sin que esperara autorización, volteó a ver a los soldados expectantes -¿Qué quieren perder?- dijo mientras cargaba el arma.

Los soldados se miraron confundidos. -¿Perder? Estás sugiriendo que piensas apostar contra nosotros-

-Cuatro de ustedes contra mi, quien saque el puntaje mas alto gana. ¿Qué tienen para ofrecer?-

El grupo se miró entre si, palabras y maldiciones se intercambiaron. Al fin cuatro con una falsa sonrisa de seguridad dieron dos pasos al frente y uno de ellos aventó una bolsa con dinero. Raven lo miró sin gesto alguno, no necesitaba dinero en donde siempre estaba, pero al interior de la base sabía que podía serle de utilidad. -¿Y tú?- dijo uno de los hombres.

Aburrido lanzó un papel, que hizo que los ojos de los hombres se abrieran con codicia, era un pase de libre acceso a la capital, sinónimo de libertad y descanso, los soldados solo podían ir a ella con uno de esos. Y la ronda dio inicio, los disparos se secundaban uno de otro, por turnos los cuatro hombre fueron pasando uno a uno mientras el chico no se movió de su lugar, los otros miraban con sorpresa el 'duelo' las sirenas sonaron, señal de que se habían acabado los tiempos.

Ni siquiera espero a que la máquina leyera los resultados, se sabía triunfador. Los hombres aún sabiendo que habían perdido se negaban a aceptarlo. –Trampa, eso es lo que hiciste ¿sabes por cuánto tiempo ahorré eso?-

-No me interesa, ahora hazte a un lado- Se abrió paso entre los soldados, sencillo, todo había sido muy sencillo, como siempre.

_¿Desde cuando había sido así todo?_

* * *

Jujuju! es una historia corta y ando viendo de cuantos capítulos por que la escribí de corrido y no sé cuantos puedan salir. Mil saludos! 

Ikusi arte!


	2. Camino bajo la luna

Kaixo! aunque dije que estaba empolvada en mi máquina, necesitaba una manita de gato y me olvidé de ella hasta hace dos días, la reparé y la dejo. Comienzo a pensar que no es una historia en si, sino como una descripción... como sea, me gustó leerla de nuevo.

Haro kzoids. Gracias por dejar review! a ver que tal te parece este cap. y que actualices pronto la tuya.

* * *

**Camino bajo la luna**

* * *

Caminaba distraído por los hangares de RevRapters, quería esperar un momento de distracción y tomar uno para dar una vuelta, le gustaba la maniobrabilidad y velocidad de esos zoids, lástima de la poca capacidad de soportar armamentos pesados, sería ideal uno que pudiera maniobrarse con un cañón de pesado impacto. Pero antes de que pudiera voltear, una bala se disparó y encontró hogar en su brazo, se aguantó el grito de dolor y sacó su arma buscando al que le había atacado, pero solo veía imágenes confusas que se movían frente a él, parpadeó varias veces tratando de desaparecerlas, sin éxito. Se ocultó detrás de un vehículo estacionado a su lado, miró como la sangre fluía con libertad, maldijo y preparó de nuevo su arma, cerró los ojos y esperó cualquier señal de acercamiento de su atacante. Un paso, dos pasos, eran tres personas que se acercaban por dos direcciones distintas, cargó y escuchó el inconfundible gruñido de presencia de su eterno acompañante, Shadow. Sonrió y salió al encuentro de uno de los soldados atacantes sabiendo que el organoide le haría frente a los otros dos, un disparo en la cabeza acabó con la vida de uno y un par de mordidas en el pecho de los otros, bastaron.

Shadow se acercó a él intentando ayudarlo a incorporarse y caminar, pero de un agitar del brazo y una sencilla palabra como 'largo' le bastaron para mantener su distancia. Raven se alejó hasta donde había dejado su 'campamento' y se maldijo por su descuido, ahora el descanso obligado de Proizen era necesario.

Vio salir el sol y aparecer la luna, por cinco días fue un fantasma en la base, no queriendo verse humillado con el vendaje en el brazo. Supervisaba a distancia segura la reparación de su zoid, cuando estuvo listo lo tomó para probar todo el equipo, las mediciones decían una cosa, pero los resultados otra. No le agradó. Regresó al hangar y al día siguiente estuvo lado a lado con el grupo de mecánicos que realizaban las operaciones que él dictaba, eran apenas diez, no tuvo problemas, acabaron ya entrada la noche.

Bajo la luna del desierto probó los arreglos hechos, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar cuanto podría hacer con las mejoras realizadas, el nuevo cañón colocado en la espalda del Saber Tiger destrozaría a distancias mayores, tenía mayor capacidad de carga, no requería tanta batería… perfecto.

Se alejó de la base y decidió pasar la noche ahí, descendió del zoid y se recostó, Shadow descansaba a buena distancia de él. Raven miró las estrellas mientras comenzaba a parpadear de cansancio, cuando el sueño ya lo envolvía, un ronroneo lo despertó, confundido por el sonido aguzó el oído buscando su origen, no había amenaza en él pero tenía curiosidad. No había presencias cercanas. Abrió ambos ojos y buscó con la vista y el oído la fuente, no supo que hacer cuando se dio cuenta que ese ronroneo provenía de su zoid, jamás lo había oído ronronear, una vez alguno de sus maestros le dijo que eso pasaba cuando estaba feliz.

Raven se envolvió en su manta queriendo apagar el sonido y los pensamientos que le provocaba, acababa de hacer feliz al origen de sus odios, que irónico. Que confuso. Que molesto.

A la mañana siguiente al regresar a la base, comió lo que no había comido el día anterior, descansó y decidió buscar un poco de reto entre los soldados de la base, una batalla, otra competencia de tiro, algo entretenido podría hacerse. Molestando a unos y otros, halló un contrincante para una batalla entre dos RevRapters, dos pájaros de un tiro, conduciría ese zoid que quería y se entretendría un rato, esa competencia la haría a muerte y sería sin armas para explotar la maniobrabilidad del zoid.

La explosión de la cabina destrozada le dijo que ya había acabado la batalla, parpadeó confundido, se suponía que eso debía ser entretenido o… al menos… un poco de distracción, pero no había habido nada de tal cosa, solo rutina. Se alejó con el zoid corriendo de un lado a otro, aprovechando la gran velocidad que desarrollaban, era incitante pero lo haría una gran experiencia si hubiera mas soldados que derrotar.

Al descender del zoid, uno de los operadores de comunicaciones se acercó a él con prisa -Te busca su excelencia-

Los ojos de Raven se iluminaron y corrió al área de transmisiones, frente a una pantalla se dibujo la imagen del hombre -Ya era tiempo.-

-Te agradará lo que tengo para ti.-

-No serán mas patrullajes.-

-No, un fuerte, ayudarás a derribar el último fuerte que nos separa de la capital republicana.-

-Chronos?-

-Exactamente, quiero que vayas hacia allá y limpies el lugar de campamentos republicanos, no te metas por el momento con el fuerte. Ya se están despachando las fuerzas de los mayores Schubaltz y Marcus. Ellos darán el golpe final, tú limítate a abrirles camino.-

-Pero sabes que ese fuerte puedo derribarlo yo solo.-

-No seas tan impetuoso, ya vendrán cosas más interesantes, por el momento quiero probar un par de cosas.-

-De qué hablas?-

-Lealtad y poder, pero esas son cosas que no te incumben, cumple mi pedido y buscaré algo mas, pero te llevará un tiempo, siendo la última línea de defensa, habrá trabajo que hacer.-

-Lo haré antes de que lo que te imaginas.-

-Puedo dudarlo, hay nombres legendarios rodeando a ese fuerte, quizá te envíe apoyo.-

-No te burles de mi, me voy ahora, para cuando lleguen los otros ya habré acabado, ya lo verás.-

-Eso espero, cumple tu misión y palabra, y seguirás siendo útil.-

Raven no dijo mas a las últimas palabras, cortó la comunicación y se quedó pensativo, era confuso encontrarse en esa posición y con esas ideas, ser encomendado a las empresas más peligrosas y estar feliz con ello, ser dicho que era solo una herramienta y saberlo cierto, saber que se era aceptado mientras se era útil… y no poder hallar modo de negarlo.

Recibió la orden escrita de Proizen, con ella tenía acceso ilimitado a los almacenes de todas las bases que encontrara en el camino, la presentó al encargado de esa y se abasteció para la jornada, miró el mapa, trazó la ruta y miró a Shadow –Oíste ya, no tengo que explicarte nada, descansa mientras almaceno las provisiones que no nos detendremos hasta llegar a la frontera. Sabes que no me detendré por nada, mucho menos por ti.-

El sol se ocultaba y el muchacho de cabello negro entró a la cabina sin mirar atrás. Era momento de iniciar una nueva jornada, un nuevo reto. Una página mas en esa confusa vida que llevaba.

Partió sin que nadie agitara la mano detrás de él, avanzó sin voltear a ver lo que dejaba, no había nada suyo en aquel lugar, todo lo que él era estaba con él, su persona y su fuerza, su herramienta y su odio, nada se quedaba, en ningún lado.

El trayecto no representó muchos altibajos ni interrupciones, hasta que entró a la zona boscosa que anunciaba el pronto límite del Imperio, ahí decidió parar. Al menos lo que quedaba de ese día y la noche, podía disfrutar de verse rodeado de algo mas que arena. Bajó del enorme felino metálico y se introdujo en el bosque, entretenido con el reflejo de las estrellas entre el agua de un pequeño riachuelo que había venido siguiendo no se dio cuenta de lo que había adelante entre la espesura, hasta que un reflejo lo hizo parpadear. Un estanque, no, algo mas grande, una poza con una cascada sobre ella, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras un temblor le recorría, trató de contenerse, no pudo. Se quitó las botas, los guantes, el pesado traje de combate y se lanzó al agua entre los destellos de la luna.

Descendió, subió para volver a descender, fondo y superficie, no hubo rincón bajo el agua que no recorriera animado, oportunidades como esa no se podían desperdiciar, además algo en la combinación del agua y la noche lo seducían sin pensar mas, se sentó en la orilla confundido al mirar su reflejo agitado por el agua al sacudirse.

Su cara entre estrellas reflejada en el agua, la miró con detenimiento y de pronto vio a una persona a su lado, un hombre, parpadeó y lejos de desaparecer la imagen del sujeto, apareció otra, una mujer, se quedó mirando con ojos sorprendidos, quiso ahondar en las facciones de las personas a su lado pero se veían difusas, solo halló algo… un par de sonrisas. Eso lo asustó y pateó el agua, al regresar la mirada al reflejo solo halló sus oscuros ojos que brillaban por la luz reflejada. No había nadie mas ahí.

Aunque lo negaba se sentía incómodo por ello, se vistió y buscó un lugar para pasar la noche, por primera vez lejos de la molesta presencia de su zoid y el organoide. Debajo de un árbol se recostó y el sueño le dio el abrazo que esperaba para descansar profundamente, aunque un poco intranquilo por sueños, o mas bien imágenes entrecortadas de esas personas que no había podido distinguir. Lo único que pudo reconocer, eran esas sonrisas… era como si, fueran para él.

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	3. La vida que te tocó llevar

Kaixo! bueno, dicho y hecho, rearmando la historia salió para tres capítulos, éste como final, pero no sé si lo reescriba después (lo dudo) pero salieron cosas que no me gustaron mucho. En fin, como te dijo Haro kzoids, solo era sacarlo del olvido del disco duro de mi máquina. Mil gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**La vida que te tocó llevar.**

* * *

Se levantó sacudido entre una brisa que sacudía los árboles, respiró agitadamente tratando de quitarse esa malditas imágenes de la cabeza, comenzaba a amanecer así que continuó su camino, con poca amabilidad despertó a Shadow e inició su camino hacia la República.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, del frondoso bosque en el que había pasado la noche, los árboles comenzaron a desperdigarse, el verde comenzó a tornarse ocre conforme la arena le ganaba terreno. De nuevo en el desierto. Bajo la última palmera que indicaba el inicio del corazón del desierto, bajó y comió. Mirando el mapa recordó lo que unos soldados le habían dicho que lo rodeara, por que no había punto de descanso entrando en él, aferrado a imponer su fuerza por encima de su resistencia, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y continuó. La cubierta del zoid ardía bajo el inclemente sol, y aunque le habían colocado una película que lo aislaba del calor, era insoportable estar dentro de él.

Y así siguió el camino, le llevó tres agonizantes días cruzar lo más ardiente del desierto y cuando al fin lo consiguió, parecía que las advertencias no habían sido en balde, bajó ante la primer señal de sombra y se recostó disfrutando el ínfimo descenso de temperatura. No había pasado por un infierno como ese, y aunque su resistencia era mucha, no era infinita, era humano y como tal, padecía al verse expuesto a extremos. Parpadeó un poco al ver como las hojas del raquítico árbol bajo el que se protegía comenzaban a agitarse, y no había una sola señal de viento, su visión era la que estaba mal, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle mientras un horrendo dolor de cabeza se formaba en su cabeza y cuando se tocó la frente, lo peor, ardía y estaba sudando.

Se levantó asustado del descubrimiento, estaba enfermo.

Se apresuró a llegar al Saber Tiger, en el mapa buscó algo que le indicara un refugio, un bosque, una base, algo donde pudiera reposar antes de que la enfermedad se le declara por completo. Y gruñó desesperado al no hallar nada, un pequeño poblado que estaba a la misma altura que el bosque y un fuerte imperial, aún considerándolo supo que estaba muy lejos, hizo mediciones para saber en cuanto tiempo llegaría al bosque si iba a paso medio… los resultados lo desesperaron mas, y mientras la fiebre le impedía acelerar al máximo, sus esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio en los distintos instrumentos del zoid disminuían. Nada de eso era bueno.

Por dentro, entre su ardiente cabeza y orientación disminuyendo las cosas parecían no ir tan mal, la velocidad ya estaba casi al mínimo, el sacudimiento ni siquiera lo sentía, todo era un torbellino donde el calor era el mismo adentro y afuera, y visto de lejos, parecía que el zoid había enloquecido o que era conducido por un ignorante, la coordinación en las patas del felino era casi risible, pero no tenía nada de cómico para el par de personas que veían a lo lejos lo que sucedía.

Atemorizados por la señal de un zoid que podía ser republicano siguieron de lejos su desastroso avance, Shadow había tratado de tomar control absoluto del zoid pero Raven había bloqueado la posibilidad de ello, así que el organoide solo podía evitar que se estrellara violentamente con cuanta cosa se le cruzara, llevaban un rato así y, no pudo mas, también había quedado extenuado de su travesía por el desierto.

Shadow sin energías y Raven completamente perdido en la fiebre, el zoid se detuvo y cayó aparatosamente a un lado haciéndolo golpearse con fuerza la cabeza, la joven pareja que vieron lo sucedido dudaron en acercarse, temerosos de una violenta respuesta de parte del piloto pero a la vez preocupados por su estado. Estuvieron sentados como una hora, viendo si había alguna reacción, pero nada pasó. Ni salió, ni el zoid se movió, esta vez completamente inquietos por la salud del ocupante, se acercaron, el hombre se colocó al frente y con ayuda de la mujer hallaron la palanca de apertura de emergencia de la cabina, al abrirse no vieron lo que esperaban, imaginaban algún soldado herido, algún mensajero perdido o un ladrón de zoids, no un niño que era soldado y estaba enfermo.

El hombre se quedó paralizado y miró a la mujer, -¿Qué hacemos Greney?-

-¿Cómo qué que hacemos? Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí y ayudarlo, está ardiendo y si no lo atendemos se va a morir.- la mujer morena y de ojos claros, le picó con apuración el costado a su pareja –anda, hay que llevarlo a casa.-

-¿Y si es republicano?-

-No, mira Lydgias, es uno de los nuestros¿ves el grabado en la boca del zoid? Ese es el escudo imperial, y por lo visto es alguien importante. Vamos.-

Lydgias asintió y con cuidado tomó el cuerpo, y miró a su esposa -¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Cómo que qué? Anda, a casa que se ve lleva mucho tiempo con la fiebre. Hay que desaparecérsela.-

Subieron a un Gustav que no con la velocidad que quisieran pero si a buen ritmo los llevó hasta su casa a pocos kilómetros del lugar del hallazgo, en cuanto llegaron Lydgias llevó a Raven al interior, mientras Greney bajaba algunas cosas del zoid, una vez adentro, el hombre lo depositó en la cama y corrió a ayudar a su mujer, ésta aventó las cosas a la mesa de la cocina, tomó un recipiente que llenó de agua y corrió al lado de la cama, con extraña paciencia y atención, fue mojando y colocando un trapo sobre la cabeza del chico, siendo vista con ansiedad por su esposo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Mal¿quién deja a un niño de esta edad andar en este estado?- dijo Greney mas para si que para Lydgias.

La noche pasó mientras la azorada pareja trataba de disminuirle la fiebre a Raven, la mañana llegó y no habían mejorado las cosas, habían tratado una y otra cosa para que la fiebre cediera, y contrario a sus esperanzas, aumentaba… el cansancio hizo presa de ellos cerca del medio día, cuando Lydgias despertó ya había oscurecido y miró asustado al chico, aún se agitaba por el calor pero había disminuido la fuerza, eso debía ser bueno¿no?

No quiso despertar a Greney que dormía asida a la mano del muchacho, sonrió y mientras retiraba su mano para llevarla a acostar a un sillón, sin querer se apoyó en el costado de Raven, él con la presión dejó exclamar un leve quejido, un escalofrío recorrió a Lydgias, llevó a la mujer y regresó a poner al descubierto lo que imaginaba. Al quitar la parte superior del uniforme de Raven, se topó con un patrón de morado y negro en el costado que había presionado accidentalmente, unas costuras por las que se escapaba una viscosa sustancia verde… una herida gravemente infectada.

Aprisa lo levantó de la cama, y lo llevó hasta el baño donde lo sumergió en agua fría y mientras dejaba que el agua disminuyera su temperatura, se puso a lavar y desinfectar la herida, había trabajado unos años como asistente médico del ejército y tenía suficiente conocimiento para hacer eso. Después de un rato imaginó que ya no podía hacer mas, solo esperar a que el organismo del muchacho pudiera pasar el trance de tal infección.

Lo volvió a recostar en la cama después de haberle cambiado la ropa mojada, y tomó el lugar de su esposa al lado de la cama vigilando su evolución.

Greney abrió los ojos ante la parpadeante luz de la vela que comenzaba a morir, parpadeó hasta que divisó a Lydgias al lado de Raven, brincó de su lugar de reposo y corrió a ver lo que sucedía.

-Parece que la fiebre cedió al fin, era una herida infectada, pero parece que ya está sanando, debe despertar para mañana.-

Greney sonrió encantada con la noticia, le dio un beso a su esposo, jugó un poco con el cabello rubio del hombre, repegó su cabeza a la suya y le dijo al oído –Vete a dormir, déjamelo a mi, te toca descansar.-

Lydgias no discutió, por que en realidad ya no soportaba el sueño, asintió y se levantó, antes de recostarse la miró por última vez, ella estaba a punto de levantar la ligera sábana que cubría al chico, y él le dijo –No me quisiera que hicieras eso, no te va a gustar lo que hay ahí.- y con eso se quedó profundamente dormido.

Greney se quedó confundida por sus palabras, y la curiosidad le ganó, levantó con gran precaución la sábana y se tapó la boca con lo que vio, por que no solo era la horrenda herida y las señales de infección, sino una textura de marcas blancas que recubrían un raquítico cuerpo blanco como una hoja de papel, no se había dado cuenta de la fantasmal palidez del chico, parecía un muerto.

Soltó la sábana y se alejó cubriéndose la boca por la sorpresa, pero recuperó la compostura y siguió férrea en su postura de cuidadora, la segunda mañana fue más tranquila, Raven estaba solo hundido en un profundo y calmado sueño, no mas calentura y la infección parecía comenzar a disminuir, como para celebrar, Greney hizo un apetitoso estofado cuyo olor acarició la nariz de Lydgias haciéndolo despertar.

-Saludos dormilón¿quieres comer?-

La calma cayó de nuevo en la casa, Greney y Lydgias se acostumbraron a verlo dormido, le llevó al chico tres días despertar, obviamente confundido por las condiciones en que quedó inconsciente de momento pareció asustado de no reconocer donde despertaba, miró a su alrededor y halló inmediatamente la puerta y una ventana, en caso de ser necesario, por ahí podría escapar; al escuchar que alguien se acercaba cerró los ojos para identificar quien se acercaba. Eran dos personas, un hombre, una mujer y nadie mas, no parecían ser agresivos ni estar armados, esa podía ser una señal tanto buena como mala, no corría peligro pero estaba con civiles, la confusión creció al reconocer lo que hacía sin saber por qué, sus cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos que no sabía exactamente de dónde venían.

Lydgias volteó al escucharlo moverse, tiró un poco de la blusa de Greney –Grin, mira-

La mujer casi suelta el plato que tenía en la mano -Despertaste-

Raven miró asustado ante la alegría de la pareja, no halló su lengua por que no supo que decir completamente confundido por que hacer. Aunque estos no eran enemigos en su cabeza caían en la misma categoría, todos… eran el enemigo.

Sin saber por qué asintió mientras la pareja se acercaba a él, inconscientemente retrocedió y ellos entendieron que debían ser más prudentes, así que solo acercaron una silla en la que Greney se sentó y Lydgias se colocó detrás, ellos le explicaron lo que había pasado y en qué condiciones lo habían encontrado, Raven siguió solo asintiendo midiendo cada palabra, movimiento y gesto de la pareja, identificando patrones y conductas, seguro de que no había amenaza ahí se permitió un poco de relajación.

-Descansa, la comida estará pronto lista, tendrás mucha hambre.- Greney le dio una sonrisa amistosa, Raven de nuevo solo asintió.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Lydgias, llámame Lyd. Y ella es mi esposa Grin- dijo el hombre. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Raven parpadeó, buscando su nombre. -Raven- dijo siendo la primer palabra que llegó a su boca.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida –Tú eres…- pero Lydgias la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina, ahí le susurró –No le digas, podemos alejarlo, debe ser una coincidencia, y si no, parece no recordar.-

La mujer asintió insegura, de donde ella provenía los rumores del joven conductor de una Saber Tiger rojo que asolaba a la República era ciertos, por que ella nació en un pueblo republicano cerca de la frontera con el Imperio. Su temor se fue disipando con el paso de los días, Raven fue recobrando la fuerza y, aunque tímidamente y con cierta distancia, integrándose a la vida de la casa, la construcción era pequeña pero poseía enormes extensiones de terreno en el que pastaban animales propiedad de la pareja, ellos le dijeron que eran productores de vegetales y carne que vendían en el poblado cercano.

Lydgias y Greney eran una pareja joven que llevaban cerca de cuatro años casados y no habían tenido hijos, pero en el paso de los diez días que Raven llevaba con ellos sintieron que les gustaría verlo y tratarlo como eso, sentían que él los necesitaba.

Había sido una experiencia retorcida el estar esos días en esa casa, el deplorable estado de Raven le llevó esos días reponerse y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba restablecido, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se preguntaba si quería realmente irse de ahí, por que desde el principio había sentido la necesidad de huir, pero ahora parecía que se iba esa necesidad.

La pareja quiso creer que con calma y amabilidad Raven terminaría cediendo y permitirse pertenecer ahí, lo que él había considerado. Se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación de compañía y seguridad, cosas que no recordaba sentir. Pasaron dos semanas, ellos creyeron que se lo habían ganado y él que iba a quedarse.

Esa noche, Greney preparó un banquete, Lydgias y Raven colocaban la mesa, cenaron entre risas y plática emocionada de la pareja y miradas entretenidas de Raven, paz, se sentía una paz sobre la casa.

Raven no pudo dormir, estaba confundido cual era su verdadera vida, si la que tenía ahí o la que confusamente recordaba haber llevado, quiso compararlas pero no halló punto de semejanza. Se asomó por la ventana mirando de nuevo el cielo, y las estrellas. Cerró los ojos queriendo dejarse llenar por el ambiente tan ajeno que aspiraba en la casa, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse cuando una sombra atrajo su atención, brincó por la ventana y con sigilo de muerte se acercó a donde había visualizado la sombra.

Algo enorme, negro y que con opaco brillo reflejaba la luz de la luna -¿Shadow?- dijo identificando al saurio quien había permanecido cerca de la casa hasta estar seguro de que él estaba completamente bien, -¿qué pasó?-

Shadow no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie con la cabeza inclinada a la altura de la de Raven, y cuando él se vio reflejado en los ojos azules del organoide parpadeó, de golpe todos los agujeros en su memoria de el día previo a su llegada a esa casa, se llenaron, bajó las manos y la cabeza, comenzó a respirar agitadamente… todo cuadraba ahora, tembló por las imágenes de esas dos semanas que vivió ahí. Sintió asco y repulsión. Agitó la mano derecha haciendo que Shadow se alejara entendiendo que, estaba de regreso. Y Raven que no quedaría huella de su paso ahí.

(…)

El viento levantó la cortina agitándola. Greney se despertó y bostezó mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo al lado de Lydgias –Cierra la ventana, hace frío.-

-No, ve tú.- contestó el otro adormilado.

-¿Y tú limpiarás la casa mañana?-

-Ya, ya- el hombre se levantó de muy mala gana, cerró la ventana y se rascó la cabeza con flojera, recorrió con la mirada la cama con su esposa y el sillón donde Raven debía estar, estaba vacío. -_Quizá fue al baño_- pensó tranquilizándose, -_al fin nos aceptó._-

El agudo dolor que le atravesó el pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas, un ahogado grito se atoró en su garganta, quiso advertir a su esposa de que alguien había entrado a la casa, no pudo, la muerte fue más rápida que él.

Greney retozaba aún entre dormida en su cama, daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a su esposo y poder continuar su lindo sueño, pero tardó en regresar –¿Lyg¿Qué pasó? Aún hace frío.- Al no recibir respuesta, Greney abrió un ojo buscando a su marido, halló una silueta oscura, sonrió pensando en él, pero al razonarla reconoció que ésta era pequeña -¿Rav…-

Su frase se murió con ella, un tiro directo en la frente le arrancó el sufrimiento de ver a su esposo muerto y de ver quien los había matado.

Raven buscó su uniforme, vestido como se recordaba salió de la casa, llamó a Shadow que llegó a bordo del Saber Tiger, Raven subió al zoid y se dio la vuelta, como esa ocasión en la base, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Cuatro días después llegó a la base imperial desde donde inició la devastación de los campamentos imperiales que guiaban al fuerte Chronos, el mayor Marcus ya estaba ahí, pero el incompetente no había podido hacer mucho. Durante dos días limpió la zona de basura republicana, su trabajo había sido cumplido, Proizen le informó que debía esperar a que Schubaltz llegara y atacar el fuerte.

Después de que se le dio el día, se fue a vagar por la campiña, era una zona de siembra y mientras caminaba divisó una pila de paja que los pobladores habían dejado después de la cosecha. Se le antojó subir y dormitar un rato, llegó a la punta y se acostó entrecerrando los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a susurrarle al oído cuando escuchó dos voces, sorprendido se inclinó al frente para poder tener mejor visibilidad, justo al lado del montículo donde estaba vio a un chico y una niña, él tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, ella cabello rubio y grandes ojos rojos, parecían escapar de alguien, con curiosidad los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban entre un enorme plantío.

* * *

FIN 

Para quien haya visto la serie pudo leer que lo dejé justo donde inició su aparición en 'Chaotic Century' (bueno lo de la secuencia inicial dle capítulo lo damos por hecho). Esa parte donde duda de si se queda o no, fue lo que no me gustó tanto, pero ya veré si se me ocurre algo mejor o se me olvida.

Ikusi arte!


End file.
